Fall For You
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: Post Wedding Reception Thingy.... For all my readers and reviewers and Darena lovers....I present Fall For You


**Alright... I know I take forever to update...but when I do..you guys review a lot. So this is for all my readers and reviewers and especially all the Darena Lovers out there! Peace 3 Stephanie**

**P.S. Any ideas for You are the Blake to my Penn or Cooties...email me or leave a review...**

"Why am I here again?" Dan Humphrey as he shifted uncomfortably in the Hugo Boss Suit that Blair made him wear.

Blair pursed her lips and said,"You are here because I requested your presence."

"In the Palace's ballroom?"

"Well the Van Der-Bass household is having a post wedding different kind of reception thing and you are attending it with me."

"As your date?"

"Ew...you wish. Let's just say, you're gonna like my surprise."

Dan sighed heavily. "Let me guess, you're gonna try to use your matchmaking skills and get Serena and I together?"

"Oh no. I am going to _succeed_ in getting you two insufferable lovebirds back together."

"Ooh, yippee! Can't wait for that." Dan said sarcastically.

Blair turned to face him, looking very threatening with a cell phone in her hand.

"Dan, answer me this. Do you love Serena?"

Dan scratched the back of his neck and said,"Um..Blair? I don't think I should answer that right now."

Blair flashed him her sweet-I-will-kill-you-if-you-don't-give-me-an-answer smile. "It's a yes or no question."

Dan ran a hand through his hair and said,"Fine, I love her. Anything else you would like to know?"

Blair smiled before taking a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. "No. I'm going to go look for Serena. Come with me."

Before he had the chance to reply, Blair snatched Dan's arm and led him to the usually bubbly blonde.

"Serena!"

"Blair!"

The two girls hugged for a while, forgetting about Dan who was standing there with his hands in his pockets.

After they pulled apart, Dan had turned to playing Snake 2 on his phone.

"Humphrey!" Hissed Blair after she heard the noise signifying his loss. "Put your phone away!"

Dan rolled his eyes and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"As I was saying, Lily wants all the people who were together at the reception to dance again."

She pushed Dan towards Serena who was currently looking at the ground. "I'm going to go find Chuck. Bye!"

Dan and Serena looked at each other and then looked away. Finally Serena had the courage to speak up. "So, how have you been?"

Dan shrugged. "Okay, I guess. But Jenny's convinced I'm depressed and locking myself away in my room writing, living only on coffee and homemade spaghetti."

Serena's mind instantly flashed to the time Dan made her spaghetti at the loft. The romantic dinner that had happened before Georgina showed up.

"Well at least your culinary skills will improve, but you might want to broaden your horizons."

Dan laughed. "So how have you been?"

"I don't know. Blair says that I've been crying, eating ice cream and crying some more. But the last few days have been kind of a blur."

Dan nodded and said,"Well..um.. Jenny was right about one thing. I have been writing. I finished a story yesterday and I sent it to the New Yorker."

"That's good."

Dan scratched the back of his neck. "Um..do you want to read it?"

Serena nodded. "I'd like that."

Dan pulled out the slightly crumpled story from his pocket and handed it to her.

Serena raised her eyebrows. "You carry it around with you?"

"Well I thought I might run into you tonight...so..yeah."

**Awkward Silence!**

Just then a song started playing and Lily popped out of nowhere.

"Dan, Serena. Go dance. The photographer might take pictures."

"Um..."

"Mom, really it's not-"

"Nonsense, now go and dance."

Dan led Serena onto the dance floor and put his arms around her waist.

"Serena.."

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to let you know...I'm sorry."

Serena's eyes began to tear. "It's not your fault."

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

"Yeah it is."

"Shh...listen to this song. I love this song."

Serena laid her head on Dan chest as they swayed to the music. **(A.N. I know this isn't really a slow song, but the lyrics kinda matched.)**

_But hold your breathe_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Your impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may of failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Ohhhh_

"I never expected the band to play this," mumbled Serena.

Dan suddenly saw Blair standing by the band holding a CD case, with a smirk on her face.

"I think Blair paid someone off."

Serena lifted her head. "She knows I love this song."

Dan touched Serena's cheek. "Blair...told me...that..."

Dan was cut off by Edward Abbott IV. "Serena van der Woodsen, we meet again. Mind if I cut in?"

Before Dan could reply, he was pushed out of the way.

"Hey, what the hell, man?" Asked Dan.

"Nothing."

Dalton Boy A.K.A. Pompous Ass the Fourth tried to take Serena in his arms, but failed.

Dan grabbed the collar of Edward's suit and pulled him close.

"Stay away from her." He breathed.

Edward laughed. "Why should I? Her ass needs to be tapped by a real man. Not that it hasn't already, but not by you."

_But hold your breathe_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_Cuz talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When your asleep_

Dan swung his fist at Edward's nose, colliding with it dead on. As Edward fell backwards, Dan leaped on him, punching him everywhere. Blood came spurting out of Edward's nose, but that was before Edward threw a punch at Dan's face. Dan kneed Edward and socked him in the gut. He was finally pulled off by Nate and Chuck, mostly Nate.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

Dan shook himself free from Chuck and Nate. "Come near my girlfriend again, and there'll be hell to pay!"

As he said those words, he heard two gasps of surprise. One from Blair, who saw that there blood all over the suit she gave him. The second was from Serena, who was shocked that Dan called her his girlfriend.

Lily and Bart came rushing over with security. The security guy looked at Bart. "Which one do I haul out of here?"

Bart ignored him and looked at Dan. "Daniel, what happened?"

"He – called – Serena – a – slut."

Bart took one look at the figure on the ground and told security to take him away.

Dan could feel his left eye throbbing so he took off towards the lobby.

"Dan! Wait!"

Dan turned to see Serena, rushing after him.

She took his arm and led him towards her family suite.

When they were in the elevator, she examined his eye and his suit.

"Blair's going to kill you, you know that right?"

Dan nodded, just glad she wasn't questioning what he had accidentally yelled out.

When they reached the suite, Serena sat Dan down in a chair and went to get an ice pack.

Serena handed him the ice pack and sat next to him.

"You told him I was your girlfriend," mumbled Serena.

"I know."

"Did you mean to say that?"

"Not necessarily," Dan muttered.

"Oh." Serena's eyes dropped to her feet once more.

"But I didn't regret it."

Serena smiled and pressed a small kiss to Dan's cheek. "Thank you for defending me and being my hero."

"Hero with a black eye."

"Keep the ice on."

"I have to go back to the loft."

Serena shook her head. "I don't think you want to explain to him what happened. Just call your dad and tell him that you're staying here tonight because Eric is thinking of becoming a writer and you want to help him."

Dan laughed and winced. "Alright, but my dad's on tour. My mom's there."

He left to the other room to make the phone call.

While he was there, Serena's mind was speeding.

_He called me his girlfriend. But it was probably in the heat of the moment. _

"My mom said I could stay. You sure it's not a problem?"

Serena shook her head. "Oh and I just remembered something. Before that idiot interrupted, you were telling me something Blair said, I think?"

"Oh yeah! Well, it's not important."

"Yeah it is. Tell me."

"Well Blair told me that by the end of the night, she'd get us together no matter what and I told her she was crazy."

Dan saw Serena's face immediately fall. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. Why did I say that?"

Serena offered a weak smile. "It's fine, Dan." Serena's voice cracked.

"No, it's not. Because I'm the world's biggest idiot."

"Just a little bit."

"First I get threatened by a a brunette who is, what? Half a foot shorter than me?. Then I get caught playing Snake 2 at an Upper East Side Party. And for the finale, I get into a fight with a lacrosse player that went down like a sack of bricks and basically scream out to the entire world that you're my girlfriend, but you're not."

"Do you every wish you could change that? Cuz I do."

"Change my fear of Blair Waldorf? Not really."

Serena sighed. "No, I meant.._us_."

"Us?"

"Do you want an _us_?"

Dan smiled slightly and said,"I told Blair that I still love you."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"I love you too."

Dan dropped to one knee. "Serena van der Woodsen. Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend again?"

Serena responded by placing a kiss on his lips.

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Your impossible to find_

**Please review because I stayed up till 2:16 AM in California. And I have to surf tomorrow**

**Plz think of me and my tiredness and surfing skillz and review**


End file.
